


Soulmate Song

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Limb loss warning, No Masks, Original au, Past Injury, Singer! Main OC, Soulmate AU, but not in story don’t worry, just fame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: Nicki is a famous singer. All the time, people are claiming to hear what she’s listening to in her head. She’s tired of liars.Nick doesn’t have time for a soulmate. He’s getting his degree and he’s busy. Sure, really busy at times, but well, he can’t do much about that.





	Soulmate Song

**Author's Note:**

> Short start sorry not sorry! If you have read my works you’ll know that’s my thing! 😂  
I DO NOT own any of the songs mentioned in this work! All songs belong to their original creators! (As does the MLB fandom) I do own all unrecognizable characters, the plot and that’s pretty much it.  
That said, I thought of this on the bus while listening to music. This was inspired by Fight Song by Rachel Plattern, and expect it to show up in the story.  
Enjoy! 🙃

Another fail.

Nicki was tired of this! Every time she thought she found her soulmate, they turned it to be a dud.

Although, as a famous singer, that was to be expected. Everyone would want to be known as a singer’s soulmate.

All she wanted in life was to find her true soulmate - the person she was meant to spend her life with.

She sighed and turned on her music. She was sitting in a coffee shop, a small little place. The Café di la Angelos was a modest coffee shop slash book store, where customers could buy a coffee to drink as they read, and there was a little corner to read - or eat, whichever you preferred. She set her playlist to “shuffle” and one of her favorite songs started playing.

“When the days are cold,  
And the cards all fold,  
And the saints we see,  
Are all made of gold...”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you confused, this is one of my own verses, based on MLB, which is why this is in this fandom, even if the canon characters won’t show up here.  
For those confused, only my characters (and maybe a cameo from an unfortunately minor canon character if you want) will show up, and the soulmate stuff! If you hear music, your soulmate can hear it in their head. If you make music, your soulmate can hear it in their head.  
That’s the first chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
